April Fools?
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Mac I have something important to tell you. Okay. I'm getting married. What? It would be an April Fools neither Mac nor Stella would ever forget. SMACKED fluffy/romantic one-shot


**Title: April Fools?**

**Summary:** Mac I have something very important to tell you. I'm getting married. What? It would be an April Fools neither Mac nor Stella would forget. SMACKED fluffy/romantic one-shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! You should know the rest by now right? (grin)

**A/N:** Well earlier I had put in a note about taking a year off and not writing again and it was a joke, but now with these lame new spoilers I think I just put the muse back on life support. Can someone please send these damn CBS writers a brain?

* * *

Mac looks at the small clock on his desk and frowns; the day was almost over and thankfully he would be allowed to escape this place. He leans back in his chair and offers a heavy sigh into the quiet surroundings, his mind trying to block out images that seem to want to invade his every thoughts; Stella and her date dancing close together at the Fundraiser a few days ago.

"Mac?" Flack's soft voice breaks his thoughts, forcing him to quickly open his eyes and look at his friend with a slight frown.

"We got Julian's confession. He put everything down in writing. Case closed."

"Yeah I got that from Jess. You okay?"

"Just tired," Mac admits in truth. "Time to go I guess."

But when Flack doesn't make any plans to move, Mac looks up at him in wonder. "Was there something else?"

"You and Stella okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well for the past few days you two have been..."

"We don't have to see eye to eye on everything do we?"

"And what don't you see eye to eye on?" Flack continues to dig.

"Don, it's late and I'm tired."

"Was this about the Fundraiser? Stella going with Brendon?"

"Who Stella dates is none of my business or my concern," Mac states with a sour note.

"And yet you can't stand it right?"

"Petty jealousy is for the common man," Mac huffs as he slowly stands up and reaches for his suit jacket.

"It's also for a human man," Flack reminds him, making Mac look at him with raised brows. "Trust me, I saw the way you looked at Stella in that dress on _his _arm."

"Are you done?" Mac asks in annoyance.

"Funny thing is, she was waiting for you to ask her," Flack mentions just as he turns to leave.

"Pardon?" Mac inquires in haste, forcing Flack to turn to look at him with a serious expression.

"Interested now?"

"I try to distance myself from high school politics, however, it if involves me personally..."

"You need to know," Flack counters with a slight grin.

"What did she say?"

"Jess told me that Stella only said yes to Brendon because you didn't ask her first and she didn't want go alone."

_Alone? Stella should never be alone, _Mac's brain tells him, forcing a slight hint of remorse to cover his expression. "I had meant to ask her."

"And what happened?"

"Work," Mac groans as he slowly walks toward Flack with a frown. "I'll go and talk to her right now."

"Right well you didn't hear it from me. Trust me Jessica finds out that I am spreading her girly gossip and I'll be the next crime scene," Flack smirks as he turns to leave.

_'You didn't ask her first,' _were the words that Mac's now worried brain plays over and over as he heads back to his desk to turn off his computer and then go in search of his partner. However, just as he's about to turn around he sees her reflection in the window and stops his actions, feeling his heart automatically picking up the pace as his eyes lock onto her beautiful reflection.

"Hey you got a minute?" Her voice asks with a slight hint of uncertainty.

"Always," Mac confesses as he slowly turns around to face her with his own expression of uncertainty. He notices her posture is a bit stiff and her fists curling and uncurling; a very uncertain and uncharacteristic gesture for a woman so usually in control of herself and her intention.

"Everything okay?" Mac asks in haste.

"I know the past few days have been a bit...well strained between us but...well I have something I just need to discuss with you. Something important."

"Work related?"

"No, it's personal and very important and special to me."

"You are not leaving are you?" Mac asks lightly, but when he sees her slightly flinch his brain goes automatically into panic mode. "Stella?"

"No, I'm not leaving. Okay here goes...Mac I'm getting married."

Mac looks at her, his ears not at first believing that what he hears is the truth; his heart racing so fast that his ear drums are forcing every minute sound to be magnified a thousand times.

"_Married? _I..."

"Mac?"

He thinks he hears but again the pounding is so loud he's unable to get his brain to focus on what he wants to tell her.

"Mac?"

"What?" He manages weakly.

"Sorry to spring it on you like this but Brendon asked me and I said yes."

"Just like that?" He slightly stammers.

"Well it was kinda spontaneous but not everything has to be planned right?"

"Stella..."

"I just want your blessing and for you to be happy for us."

"But..."

"I mean you have to come and support me and..."

Mac looks at her in surprise. "Happy for you?"

"Well you are my best friend right?"

"Stella you can't...I mean...you can't do this."

"What? Mac you can't tell me what to do," she lightly argues in return.

"But Don said..."

"Don told you first?"

"No not about...damn it Stella why did you say yes?" Mac growls through clenched teeth.

"I said yes because I love him."

"You _love _him?"

"Don't you want me to be happy?"

"No."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Well which is it?"

"Yes I want you to be happy but no you won't be happy with...I'm going to fix this right now," Mac states firmly as he marches past her; leaving her standing for a few minutes with a shocked expression before she turns to follow after him. Mac storms toward the police part of the building; wanting to Flack and ask him what else he had heard about this new proposal. However, as soon as he pushes through the doors he sees Firefighter Brendon Walsh, laughing and talking with a few other officers and his carnal instincts take over.

"Walsh!" Mac fairly shouts, forcing all eyes to look at him; Flack immediately slamming the phone down, wanting to get to his friend before Mac did something stupid. But Mac sidesteps Flack's reach and charges for Brendon Walsh.

"Hey Taylor, did Stella tell you the good news?"

"She did and I have a present for you," he snarls as lands a hard fist right into the mouth of the surprised firefighter.

"What the hell!" Flack shouts as he hurries toward Mac who is now on top of Brendon, unleashing all his anger and rage. "Mac!"

"Get off me Taylor!" Brendon shouts as he punches Mac in the side.

Mac gets in a few more good blows before he feels two sets of strong arms pull him back; keeping him a safe distance from his nemesis.

"You don't deserve her!"

"She said yes! What's the matter Taylor? Jealous you didn't ask first!" Brendon snaps. "You lost..."

"She doesn't love you!"

"She loves me and we are going to be married. Too bad Taylor...you lost..."

_"Didn't ask first..."_

_"You lost..."_

_"I love him..."_

_"Goodbye Mac..."_

_"Stella!" _Mac's voice suddenly shouts as he quickly pulls himself from his horrid nightmare, his eyes frantically looking around his dark bedroom before his fingers quickly reach for the light and turn it on.

"Oh god..." he groans as he looks at the clock with a small curse. "2:30am."

He slumps his sweaty head back down on the bed, trying to get Stella's face as she told him she was going to marry Brendon to subside. The fundraiser a few days ago had been a real eye opener for him and he had planned to ask her for dinner; wanting to ensure that she knows his intentions are now starting to lean away from just friendship.

"April first," he frowns as he reaches for the light once more. "Will she think it's a joke if I ask her out?"

He turns onto his side, praying that the nightmarish images of Stella saying _'I do,' _to Brendon will quickly fade and he'll be able to replace them with some happy images of him and Stella at an event a few months back. The problem was Brendon had asked her and word around the precinct and in the guys locker room was that he was planning to again. And while he always prided himself on not listening to guys talk, when Stella's name started to pop up in the past few days, he was forced to take note and then make a plan of action.

"What if she does say yes?" Mac mutters to himself as he tries to force himself to get back to sleep. However, sleep doesn't come and for the next few hours, until he has to actually wake up and get the day started, he spends tossing and turning, trying to get Brendon's taunting words, _'you didn't ask first...' _out of his tormented brain.

But with an angry curse he finally pushes himself out of bed and stumbles toward the bathroom, wanting to get his day started and occupy his brain with work and the plan to invite Stella for dinner, before his nightmare really does become a reality.

He finally heads into work, two coffee's in hand, nearing Stella's office with a slightly elevated heart rate. _Why the hell am I so nervous? _He wonders with a slight groan. I see her every day andhe rounds the corner and stops short, seeing her standing and talking with Brendon Walsh, his fists nearly crushing both cups of coffee. He notes her relaxed posture and peaceful smile and finds his eyes narrowing automatically; a carnal flash of jealousy begging to be shown on his placid expression; his blue eyes shielding his emotions perfectly.

"Damn it!" His lips offer a whispered curse as he turns and heads for his office, praying that it was just something amicable and nothing he'll have to actually contemplate getting arrested for. However, a few minutes later Stella appears in his doorway tense and uncertain and his brain flashes him images of his nightmare and he feels his heart starting to race.

"Morning," he states slowly as he nods to the cup of coffee on his desk; her cup.

"Thanks. Almost too nervous to accept that."

"Nervous?" Mac asks with arched brows. "Stella it's just coffee. And if I'm not mistaken we have shared a few cups in the past."

"Right."

"Everything okay?" He can't help but wonder.

"I have something very important to discuss with you."

"Y-you do?" Mac asks, as a small feeling of doom starts to envelop him. "Does it involve Brendon?"

"As a matter of fact it does. How did you know?"

"I uh...you know I have to get something done before Sinclair..." Mac states in haste, wanting to leave before his nightmare has a chance to come true.

"But Mac this is important."

"I'm happy for you Stella but I really..."

"Happy for me?" She asks in confusion as she blocks his path. "Mac, what is going on? What have you heard?"

"I have heard nothing."

"So then you just _guessed _it was about Brendon?"

"Well I saw you talking to him and...I need to get this done."

"Mac..."

"Is this an April Fools joke?" He tries.

"Is what?"

"What you are going to tell me about Brendon?"

"No I am going to tell you something serious and it will be the truth. But..."

But much to Mac's relief his phone rings and the conversation is dropped. Not caring that it was a wrong number, Mac uses the excuse that it was Sinclair and that he really has to go; pushing past Stella and heading for the elevator, not looking back.

_This can't be happening, _his brain laments as he turns to see a confused expression on her beautiful face just before the doors close. "I'm sorry Stella...I can't be happy for you and Brendon."

Stella looks at the elevator for what seems like a small eternity and then just shakes her head as she turns to walk back to her office.

"Stella, did you ask Mac yet?" Jessica asks as she catches up to Stella just before she goes into her office.

"I was just about to tell him when he simply left; spouting off about things that just don't make sense," Stella replies with a frown. "And they say women are hard to understand. But he said he was happy for me."

"Happy for you?" Jessica arches a brow. "Why?"

"I was going to tell him that about the idea to raise money the fire department has come up with to help with the budget shortfalls, but he just said he had to talk to Sinclair and that was it."

"Did you even get to mention dinner?"

"Didn't have the chance," she huffs. "Stubborn man," she smirks as her pager goes off. "He asked if it was an April Fools joke."

"What? Oh speaking of which, any April Fools jokes yet?"

"Danny replaced all of Sheldon's tools with Fisher Price toys and Adam and Kendall created a jell-o dummy that melted on Sid's new examining table. And you?"

"Oh I can't tell you how I got Don this morning, but trust me, he'll never try anything again."

Stella watches Jessica leave and then heads into the lab to help Lindsay with a case that was still open from yesterday. They work together for the better part of an hour, swapping funny stories; but Stella's mind was on Mac. _Happy for me? What was that all about? _

Mac finishes up with Sinclair and then heads back to the elevator, his office waiting for his return. _I can't face Stella now, _he laments. _But she can't be getting married. Can she? Is this really happening?_

"She's not getting married, but even going on another date would be just as bad."

So as soon as the doors open, he settles in his mind that against his inner fears of rejection he's going to ask her for dinner and just hope for the best.

"Mac," Stella's soft voice calls to him just as he's about to enter his office. "Got a minute?"

"A minute."

"Okay so now you have no time for me? I'm your partner remember."

"How did the Miller case go?"

"He's innocent," Stella replies, forcing Mac's head to snap up instantly. "Now that I have your undivided attention..."

"Is he really?"

"He's not but I have to..."

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" Mac blurts out, forcing Stella to take a step back and look at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Well we haven't had time to just sit and...course it could be a bad idea...but only if you wanted to," his voice dies out in a nervous rattle.

"Mac I would love to have dinner with you..."

"That's gre..."

"But I can't tonight."

"You can't?"

"No I already have something planned."

"I see. Does it have something to do with Brendon?"

"You have got to stop jumping to rash conclusions," Stella groans.

"Does it?" Mac presses.

"In a way yes," she throws up her hands. "Why does that matter? Mac, what is going on with you?"

"Why can't you have dinner tonight?"

"I just...um can't," she stammers, not wanting to leak the surprise dinner she has planned at her place for him.

"Okay so did Lindsay find..."

"Fine. If you are going to be this way, do want you to come over tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because I am going to chop you up into a million pieces with the new axe that Brendon bought for me and cook you for dinner. Why the hell not?" Stella asks firmly. "Why are you acting so suspicious?"

"I just...I didn't sleep last night and I'm tired. It's an excuse and the only one I can offer."

"Well you just ruined my dinner surprise."

"I-I did?"

"It's okay, but I really do want you to come over tonight."

"Stella..."

"You wanted to just sit and talk and I have something very important to discuss with you. Please?"

He looks at her expression and finally feels his face starting to soften; knowing inside that he could never say no, no matter how uncomfortable he thought it might be.

"I just want you to be happy Stella."

"That is the second time you have mentioned it Mac. I am happy and will be even more so when you come over."

"Then I'll be there."

"See you tonight."

Mac watches her leave and then feels his shoulders start to slump. "Why did I agree to this? She could have just told me here and now."

But after drawing close to her for ten years he know he cannot just walk away, turn his back on her and offer her nothing in the way of support; he cares and loves her too much to ever do that. But as the afternoon starts to wear on; his nerves starting to fray by the end of the day thanks mostly in part to all the April Fools pranks they were kept busy with, he finds his anxiety growing as he reaches for his coat and then heads for the door to leave.

He makes a quick stop by the florist, picking up a bouquet of roses, not caring if they are red and they put a crimp in her confession and then gives the cabbie her address.

"Oh why am I so nervous?" Stella gently scolds herself as she goes about setting the table for the special dinner for her and Mac. Thankful that she was able to field the last two calls to Danny and Sheldon; allowing her to slip out a bit early and get everything ready.

Finally she hears a soft knock at the door and hurries toward it; checking herself once again in the hallway mirror and praying for her heart rate to slow. She pulls the door open and smiles at the handsome man before her; thankful that she had told Brendon the truth, she was interested in someone else.

"Dinner smells good, so I won't stay long," Mac comments, forcing Stella's smile to turn into a frown as she accepts the flowers.

"Thank you but...why would you leave?" She asks in confusion.

"Well I'm not the guest of honor so why would I stay?"

"Okay this has to end right now, take off your coat and come with me."

"I'll just stay..."

Mac removes his coat and then heads over to the chair that Stella has pulled out for him, slowly easing himself down and feeling is heart sink as he gazes upon the beautifully dressed table; wishing instantly that he was the guest of honor.

"Stella what is..." Mac starts only to turn back to see himself in a new predicament. "What the hell?" He stammers as he tries to raise his right arm, finding it cuffed to the arm of the dinning room chair. "Stella?"

"Okay so now that you can't leave, we are going to talk."

"Damn it you didn't have to resort to this," he lightly growls as he settles back in his chair.

"Mac you are one of _the most _stubborn men I have ever known and..."

"Why are you going out with Brendon?" Mac asks in haste.

"Fallen in love with..."

"What?"

"What?"

"You love me?"

"You think I'm going out with Brendon?" Stella wonders as she leans back in her chair; it finally dawning on her why his behavior all day was so odd. "I was hoping you were going to say your odd behavior today was all a lead up to an April Fools joke."

"I guess I thought the same thing."

"Mac, I'm not going out with Brendon."

"You did already...you know it doesn't matter..."

"Why did you jump to..is that why you said you were happy for me? Were you really?"

"No," Mac replies with a heavy sigh. "Why would I be?"

"Okay so what brough that all on? I mean usually you ask before you leap into my private life headfirst?"

"Just thought...it was nothing."

"Mac?"

"I had a nightmare that you married Brendon."

"Really?"

"Okay so what does Brendon have to do with all this?" Mac inquires in frustration.

"Money."

"Money?" Mac asks with arches brows, a sudden feeling of guilt starting to consume him.

"Well I know how much you hate charity hand outs and aside from the rather generous donation from Dunbrook, Brendon and some of the guys have been thinking about their own...you wanted me to be happy going out with Brendon?" Stella stops in confusion.

"I was mistaken," Mac sighs heavily as he leans in a bit closer; his actions slightly impeded by his cuffed wrist.

"And the dinner invitation?"

"I have been meaning to ask you if you wanted...did you really go with Brendon because I didn't ask you first?"

"Where did you hear that?" Stella inquires.

"I was just wondering," Mac frowns, not able to tell her that it was also part of his silly nightmare.

"The dream?"

"Did you?"

"The truth is yes I was waiting for you to ask but you were so wrapped up with work and this whole payroll shortage and the team missing in action and...and Brendon asked and I said yes. We are friends."

"Sure," Mac states sourly as he leans back in his chair.

Stella leans in a bit closer, her hand resting on his thigh and moving a bit higher; forcing his heart rate to increase with each movement his body is forced to endure.

"Stella..." Mac whispers as she leans in closer, her lips inches from his.

"But I want _more_ from you than just a friend."

"Really?"

"You are one stubborn man Mac Taylor."

"Do you really love me?"

"Did you think that was an April Fools joke?"

"A bit too good to be true," he mentions softly.

Stella's fingers rest on his cheek before her lips move in and silence any further words, hungrily devouring his mouth with warm kisses. She pulls back a few seconds later, leaving them both with slightly flushed faces.

"Would never joke about my feelings for you Mac. Kinda liked that you were jealous though."

"Stella, I'm too rash to be jealous," Mac insists as he locks eyes with her.

"Really? Not even a little jealous?"

"Stella..." Mac starts only to watch her stand up and then look down at his trapped predicament.

"Well then I guess I should go."

"Um where?"

"Well if you aren't jealous of Brendon..." she smirks as she heads into the kitchen; leaving Mac tugging on his captive wrist.

"Stella...why do you need me to admit a failing?" He groans as she heads back with a dish of veggies and then holds out the key for him to see.

"Failing? Your feelings for me are never a fault Mac," she confesses as she tosses him the key. "They are the real you."

Mac wastes no time in freeing himself and then standing up and heading to her side. He pulls her into his warm and waiting embrace and plants a warm and firm kiss on her perfect lips; delighting in the feel of her body giving itself so willingly to her.

"I love you Stella, that feeling is real. And yes I was jealous; I don't want you with Brendon or with anyone other than me."

"Are you sure?"

"Would never joke about my feelings for you Stella," he tosses her the same line she used earlier on him. "I love you and want you and want to make this work."

"You do?"

"More than anything."

"I am happy to hear you say that," she whispers as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his mouth back to hers. "You know dinner won't be ready for at least another half hour."

"Really?" Mac arches his brows as his arms gently scoop her up and hold her close against his strong chest, slowly making their way to her bedroom, their lips once again locked in a heated display of passion. Mac gently places her on the bed and smiles down at her; before he slowly starts to show her that his love is real and that starting today he was never going to take her or their future for granted again.

"I have another surprise for you Mac," Stella suddenly whispers as she pulls his ear to him and mentions something that makes his face flush instantly.

"Are you serious?"

"No that one was a joke," she giggles as Mac's lips start to devour her neck, forcing the room to fill with her musical laughter; his words whispering that he would get her back in return just before she silenced him with the first of many hungry kisses to come; their night just beginning.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Well hope you liked it and please let me know (I seriously need the smiles today) thanks guys!

**PS:** Please also check out my new M one shot (also based on Brendon - yeah DVD box sets rock!) it's called 'Blackout'


End file.
